


What was I supposed to do? Love you?

by ClaryFray2582001



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Consensual Kink, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Kissing, Love, Making Love, Making Out, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Loki (Marvel), Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Shower Sex, Slow Build, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaryFray2582001/pseuds/ClaryFray2582001
Summary: Loki's and Mia's pathes have been intertwiend long ago. Mia wishes to become a skilled healer and Loki a worthy succsessor to the throne. But their destination is Isn’t set in stone. They both have a lot to learn and even more to face.“What are you about?” she asked.“Conquering empires and lands,” he said proudly.“And you little miss?” “Nothing much,” she said sighing.“Just conquering hearts.”





	1. My heart is so small

**Author's Note:**

> "And in the end we were just humans drunk on the idea that love, only love, could heal our brokenness."

On a warm spring night on Asgard a girl was born. She was the youngest sibling of two brothers and two sisters. Her blood was the blood of nobility , but because she was the youngest of siblings nothing of greatness would have been expected for her in the upcoming years of her life. She was free to choose her own path, she was a lucky girl with every opportunity presented to her and no expectations. She was given the name Maia. 

Not too far from where Mia was born lived the prince of Asgard, or at least that’s what he thought at that time. Unlike Mia he was burdened with expectations form his surrounding with presser to excel in everything; he was compared in his every step to his elder brother Thor. Although very different in looks traits and eventually fates, both competed to receive their father's affection and the people of Asgard's. all of that didn’t matter for they loved each other dearly, with brotherly love most people envied in battel field and in court.

As Mia and Loki grew their paths tangled more than once in balls, festivals and court. But alas they were just innocent children they never did anything more than play with each other, although they got together extremely well, and were always looking for each other in royal gatherings. Once they even snuck out of a ball and roamed the royal gardens together for hours untill they fell asleep under a large tree. All of the guards looked for them in a panic all night long. Both Loki and Mia found all the hysteria and panic around their disappearance hilarious. They laughed without stop as they were scolded by their mothers. They were found early in the morning by the guards sleeping peacefully next to each other. 

As Mia started her schooling years she expressed her interests in learning healing magic. This aspire became particularly strong after a tragic hunting incident that almost ended her eldest sister's Ida's life. She was shot in the gut by a stray arrow and nearly bleed to death in her hands. She was saved by a healer that lived nearby a simple healing spell and the right amount of herbs saved her life, Ida made a full recovery and is now stronger than ever, with only a small scar to be reminded of the incident. Mia wanted that kind of power and the ability to help others to never feel powerless while losing someone she loved.

 

Mia was sent to study Magic and healing in the best school in Asgard in the grand palace of the king and queen. Mia sent a letter to her old friend Loki telling him about her upcoming arrival. Loki responded quickly telling her he will be expecting her and coming to visit her on the day of her arrival. Mia and Loki have been corresponding for years. They wrote to each other about gossips, first loves, magic and all kinds of news. They adored one another, cared for each other deeply even without seeing each other every day.

 

The day came that Mia had to leave her home for the palace. As Mia was settling in the new reality she was facing, she understood it would be difficult for her. Only her sister Ida is here with her. She is learning skills that are more feminine that will higher her statues "it will make her a valuable bride" is what her mother said. Mia as the youngest child didn’t have to worry about marring for status she has her own path.

Ida has just left after checking everything is alright with Mia for the night, as a knock was heard on the door. Mia rushed to the door she thought Ida must have forgotten something. As she opened the door Loki stood there handsome as ever dressed in his green and gold armor jet black hair slicked back, leaning gracefully on the doorframe, His face decorated with a sincere smile. A rush of excitement passed through her body. She hasn't seen Loki for so long. She jumped from excitement and wrapped her hands around Loki.  
Loki wasn’t used to this display of physical affection so it took him a second or two to hug Mia back. He smiled to himself as he thought about the fact that they both will be able to see each other every day.

"I missed you" a muffled sound was heard from Mia. Her head was tucked in-between the folds of his armor. He chuckled as he replied in a soft voice "I missed you too Mia". Mia pulled back from the hug she grabbed Loki's arm and yanked her inside the room.  
"I haven’t seen you for so long you've gotten so tall I could climb on your shoulders and see for miles" she said mockingly.

"While you haven’t grown even an inch" Loki said with a smirk on his face. Mia looked at him with a grumpy expression, which eventually turned into a wide smile that showed all of her perfectly white teeth.

 

"So tell me how's it been here how is Thor? Are you succeeding in your training? What about the girl you wrote me about Sigyn? That is her name right? And what about-"  
"Slow down you Mia you aren't breathing between questions" Loki remarked with an amused look on his face.  
"So why won't you start answering them and I'll catch my breath" she giggled.

Loki sat down on the large blue velvet couch and Mia hurried to sit beside him folding her legs underneath her yellow dress. The same big smile plastered on her face  
"Well Thor is doing fine he is training with the warriors three I wrote to you about them haven’t I?" he asked. Mia nodded excitedly Loki grinned and thought to himself about how much he missed that smile.

"I took my training in a different direction magical illusions and dagger throwing my aim is very good I never miss". He added, Mia rolled her eyes she thought to herself that Loki was and still is sassy as ever she urged him to continue.  
"you can come tomorrow if you have some free time in the training grounds I am sure everyone would be happy to see you again and maybe you could even join us" he asked and raised his brow.

Mia laugh " I don’t know about joining you but I would be honored to come and watch you train and see for myself that perfect aim of yours" she teased.  
"I would gladly show it to you" Loki stated.  
"And? Aren't you forgetting?" Mia inquired  
"you have to know everything don’t you, you little minx" 

"sadly I do" Mia sighed dramatically while falling into the couch.  
"well if you have to know her name is Sigyn she is a fair maiden she's from royalty I think she is studding a lot of similar subjects as your sister -" he was stopped mid-sentence by a pillow thrown at his direction.

"Your telling me things I already know I want to know the real stuff" she exclaimed.  
"I don’t have much to tell" Loki said softly while gazing into her golden eyes.  
"Do you love her?" Mia asked quietly all while staring into Loki's hypnotizing eyes.  
"No I do not" Loki said while pulling his gaze away.

Mia sensed his pain so she brought her hand to Loki's arm and glided her fingers until she reached his palm. She intertwined their fingers and gently squeezed his hand as a comforting reminder, that she won't judge him she just want to see if he is well. 

Loki continued to speak without looking at Mia "I learned not that long ago that she isn’t with me because she loves me." He stopped talking for a moment closed his eyes as if trying to block the pain. "She just wanted to get close to me so she could be with Thor. When she realized that she doesn't have a chance in hel with him she thought to herself that at least she could be with me and higher her status. She doesn't care for me she cares for the title"

Mia didn’t say anything she pulled Loki into a comforting hug and tried to wrap her small body around Loki as much as possible. Loki surprisingly didn’t resist and let himself enjoy her touch. They both were silent for a while Mia knew Loki liked Sigyn ever since they were children and she felt his pain.  
"Im sorry Loki" she mumbled quietly.

"It's not your fault I was blinded by youths love" he remarked sarcastically to hid his pain. Loki finally pulled away from Mia, but he hadn't let go of her arm.  
"Why are you still with her if you don’t wish to be?" Mia asked kindly.  
"The sex." Loki replied coldly. 

"Mia I know that you are inexperienced in everything that has to with sexual attraction, but I hope you understand I enjoy if very much so having Sigyn around is a very quick and easy way to get the release I yearn for, sometimes I don’t have time to go to the taverns to find someone to my liking so she is an excellent alternative"  
Mia knew that Loki was sexually developed more than other men. but she never cared, for he never treated her any differently than when they were kids not in there letters nor in their meeting.

Mia smiled at Loki calmly and nodded in understanding, she then gently tried to move the conversation into lighter matters. They talked about her healer training, books they both read plays they wanted to see and court.

Loki glanced at the clock and saw it was already late very late at night.  
"Mia its getting late" he spoke

Mia looked at the clock and stated "It's already late what does it matter how late?"  
Loki laughter filled the room "I'm afraid it does matter. As much as I enjoyed our chat you have an important day tomorrow and I won't be the one spoiling it"  
Mia groaned slightly but eventually sat up from the couch and led Loki to the door.

Loki opened the door but just before he exited her room he lead over to Mia and planted a kiss on her cheek.  
"I'll come and collect you for breakfast" he whispered into her ear. "Goodnight" with that he pulled away took a step back and walked away  
Mia smiled slightly and mumbled goodnight quietly. Even though Loki was a few feet away he looked back at her with a smirk on his face and continued walking. Mia stayed at the doorstep until she couldn’t hear Loki's footsteps anymore.

She closed the door to her room and started getting ready for a short night's sleep.

Mia woke up with dawn. She climbed off her bed while trying to convince herself that getting up is very much necessary. She cursed herself for staying up with Loki for so long. She let her golden hair down to her shoulders and slipped into a light blue dress. Her wardrobe was rather simple she didn’t enjoy wearing heavy dresses and expensive jewelry. As Mia was putting her shoes on she heard the door to her room creak open.  
"Sister are you ready? We will be late" Ida's calm voice entered the room.

Mia quickly stood up and ran to the door " sister breakfast has just started there's no need to hurry" Mia exclaimed. "Besides I wasn't expecting your presence this morning I thought that we'll meet in the great hall"

"Nonsense" Ida responded as she let herself in and shut the door. "It's your first day here I must see that you have everything you need, now let me see you" she studied Mia for a moment with a frown on her beautiful face. Ida was one of the most stunning women on Asgard with long white vibrant hair, deep blue eyes and a jawline that could cut glass.  
"that won't do on your first day at least some jewelry or a hairdo" Ida remarked

"No sister please you know I'm not comfortable with any of these" Mia exclaimed  
"well at least a neckless or a belt maybe ring or two and we'll be gone" Ida assured her. She dragged Mia out of the main room and into the closet it took ten minutes and a lot of begging from both sides until Mia was ready. Her waist was more defend with a sliver belt; matching earrings and her fingers had magnificent silver rings on almost every finger.  
"There now you look marvelous" Ida beamed with joy but Mia had already admitted defeat. Just as the sisters were about to leave another nock on the door was heard.  
"Who is it Mia are you expecting anyone?" Ida questioned as she made her way to the door. Ida opened the door and there stood Loki tall as can be, with his gorgeous smile decorating his pale face.

"Ida what a lovely surprise" Loki said calmly taking her hand and kissing her knuckles gently. "I've come to take Mia with me to dine in the royal hall you are more than welcomed to join us" Loki added politely.

"There is no need my prince I was just making sure Mia has everything she needs for the day. My friends are expecting me to make an apprance in the great hall but thank you for the kind invitation" Ide answered him with an elegant smile on her face. Mia never seemed to understand how Ida could conjure such eloquent and polite responses in every social interaction.

"Very well my lady. I wish you a good day" he added. Loki looked behind Ide in search for Mia as he locked eyes with her his smile became more sincer and his posture more relaxed.

"shall we go Mia? Mother and father are wating" Loki spoke while reaching for Mia's hand to wrap with his own.  
"yes yes of cource" Mia shuddered she didn’t know why but having Loki and Ida in the same room stressed her. She and Ida exited the room, Ida gave Mia a kiss on her cheek. That reminded her of Loki's kiss not too long ago but they both felt different she couldn't understand why Loki was like a brother to her. Or was he?  
As Ide leaned over to Mia she whispered "Aren't you glade I helped with your appearance today" Mia giggled and nodded  
"Thank you sister" she laughed as she returned the kiss.

Mia wished her sister Farwell and the grip of her sisters arm was quickly replaced with loki's arm around hers. Both of the sisters went to their separate ways.  
As Mia and Loki started walking to the royal hall where the royal family had their meals lokis armer felt cool to the touch and Mia enjoyed the feeling. They talked about simple things such as the weather and how they both slept until Mia caught Loki staring at her.

"what are you looking at my prince" she mentainned in a sarcsasitc tone  
"I was just thinking about the letter you wrote me wich clearly stateded that you arnt rather fond with jewlary such as the onnes your wearing" Loki remarked  
"Its rather bold of you to assume I haven’t changed from that time" Mia remarcked

"I do apoliges for my "boldness" as you call it" Loki grinned  
"oh well I guess as a lady I must forgive such a charming gentlemen you. You only did what was expected and payed attention to details haven’t you?" Mia said cunningly.  
Loki let go of Mia's hand and knelt down before her and lowered his head "I am so fortunate that you found it in you to forgive me my dear" Loki mocked lovingly.  
Mia couldn’t keep a straight face anymore and started laughing and giggling. Loki pulled himself up he tried to calm her down but failed miserably her laugh was the most beautiful one he has had the pleaser of hearing and so his laugh joined hers and they both echoed through the long hallways.

 

After they both finished their laughing fit Loki asked Mia about her schedule later today and they invited her again to the fighting grounds in the afternoon. Just before they reached the dining hall a smooth, feminine voice reached their ears.

"Loki My love I've been waiting for you in my room but you did not show I was getting worried" Mia turned around a mesmerizing girl stood before her with beauty she could only describe as godlike wavy long red hair and a body with a perfect hourglass shape she wore a white dress that hugged her figure that would make any man go mad with lust and every woman envious.

She came close to them and pulled Loki by the hand, Loki placed his arms on her waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss the woman put her hands around Loki's neck and opened her mouth to welcome Loki's tongue in. Loki ravished her mouth with his tongue until the woman broke the kiss in need of air. Immediately Loki took a step back.  
"Sigyn I told you I'm busy with Mia today" he said softly but Mia could hear a harsh undertone to his words. Mia had an image of what Sigyn looked like but she didn’t expect this. She was breath taking.

"Oh yes I forgot I'm terribly sorry my dear" she looked into Loki eyes lovingly; she quickly turned to Mia and the look in her eyes changed so has her tone.  
"You must be Mia, my my you are certainly something" Signy mocked.  
Mia hatted being talked down to she hated being disrespected. And so she looked at Sigyn for a moment, as if silently judging her.

"Yes it's such an honor that a lady like you knows my name and status, I have to say that you have truly made my day." Mia replied with the same mocking tone.  
Signy's expression turned furious. But Mia stayed calm. He planted a kiss on Signys lips "I'll come to your chambers tonight Love" Loki told Signy. She nodded excitedly  
"Be ready for me he" whispered seductive. Signys face lit up and a rosy hue colored her cheeks.

Loki returned to Mia's side, he took her hand while giving it a squeeze of reassurance that it was all indeed just an act. Mia didn’t question Loki's motives and kept quiet about the unsettling feeling in her stomach. They both continued walking without addressing what happened just moments ago. 

 

They both reached the Hall moments later. Loki opened the grand wooden door and reviled a large room derogated with many pieces of art on the walls and beautiful golden drapes hanging on the enormous windows. The table was set for five and was almost fully occupied. The elder prince, queen and king sat in their place waiting for the missing guests.

As Mia stepped through the door a loud roar sounded through the room.  
"Mia! I have missed you dearly you look well" the elder prince spoke as he made his way across the room to give her a hug. Mia struggled to breath with the princes grip he was rather large and very strong, unlike Mia who was petite and wasn’t strong as much as she fast.

"I have missed you as well my prince" Mia exclaimed and smiled politely trying to remember to keep her voice down.  
"There are is need for such formalities between us Mia we are old friends you mustn't call me by title only my name" Thor said reassuringly.  
Mia's smile became more sincere "of course Thor" she teased.

Mia felt a soft hand on her shoulder she quickly turned to see the queen looking lovingly at her with kindness in her eyes. The queen pulled her into an embrace that was warm and comforting like a mothers.

"Child you have grown even more beautiful than our last meeting I don’t know you seem to do so?" The queen remarked.  
"Thank you so much you're-" Mia was cut off by the queens stare urging her not to use her title but her name.  
"Frigga" she finished her sentence with a smile on her lips.

They all sat down around the table Loki's firm hand guiding her to her seat. As the servants started serving food, Thor discussed with this brother about their upcoming training and field strategy. It was Frigga asked Mia about her family's wellness, and her plans of education as a healer when the Allfather finally spoke.  
"Tell me child what kind of healer do you wish to be?"

Mia froze she wasn’t sure of what kind of healer she wished to be only that she would be one.  
"I do not know Allfather I am just grateful that I have been given the chance of becoming one" Mia replied as confidently as she could.  
The Allfather was silent for a moment and then spoke "I see great potential in you I must say that I would like if you were to become a healer in the battlefields I would sleep better knowing my sons wellbeing will be in hands of a capbull young woman as your own"

"She will do whatever she wishes to do father you are not in charge of her" Loki snarled at Odin without giving Mia a chance to reply.  
"Remember my son dark times are ahead of us we need good men and women to help us" Odin replied  
"We have enough of those there is no need to drag Mia into this Father" Loki barked.

"Now now, no need to get in an argument about the unknown future, Mia is young and doesn't need to be pestered with such matters." Frigga stated calmly. Mia looked at her and silently thanked her for the help. The meal ended shortly after. Loki took Mia's hand and led her out of the hall.  
"I'm apologies that you had to deal with my father" Loki whispered quietly in Mia's ear.

"It was nothing you have to see what it's like with my mother questioning my every decision" Mia chuckled.  
"Well then let me make it up to you by at least getting you safely, to your first lesson" Loki said.  
"Of course Loki. Because the palace is filled with dangerous criminals, and diabolical monsters. I must need to be protected from them" Mia stated dramatically.  
"Why yes I must protect you from harm's way this way my lady" Loki joked.

Mia laughed as she took his hand. Loki led her to the room where her lesson will be taking place. As they got to the room Loki made Mia promise to come to the training grounds this afternoon. They departed with a friendly kiss on a cheek as they both went their separate ways.


	2. It's almost invisible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "How do you get over someone who was never yours?  
> Who do you blame when you've broken your own heart?"

Mia has just finished her day. It was fascinating to say the least she was surrounded by brilliant teachers and wonderful people from all of the nine realms that came to study magic from all kinds. There were not a lot of students. Not everyone could be privileged enough to be educated with the subject's they desired.

Mia made her way to the training grounds looking for her Loki. After a few minutes and a lot of walking she stumbled across Thor Loki and the warriors three.  
As she approached them Loki seemed so sense her presence he turned around his face lit up with joy.

"You came" Loki shouted to Mia from across the field. Mia ran the remaining parts of the field and gave Loki a hug. He smelled from sweat and metal. She rinkelled her nose and drew away from the hug.

"forgive me Loki but I can't hug you in this state" Mia growled.

"Fair enough I have been training all day I don’t usually hug women like this" Loki admitted.  
"Does that mean I as well don’t deserve a hug?" Lady Sif asked Mia

"Well for an old friend like yourself I'm willing to make an exception" Mia stated. She and Sif embraced each other for a moment remembering the old times.

The group talked for a long time each of them trying to show of their fighting skill all while arguing who's the best warrior. In the end Loki even convened Thor to be a living target for him to through his dagger at. They all had their fun until the sun has set and the sky became dark. Thor and the warriors three took their leave, Loki and Mia were the only ones left on the field.

"Mia would you like to join me on a walk?" Loki asked in a soft tone.  
"Gladly" Mia replied soothingly.

 

Mia and Loki walked into the night circling the palace ground talking, whispering secrets, confessing past mistakes. They walked for hours all without a moment of silences between them. Mia suddenly stopped at her tracks. Through the corner of her eye she could have sworn she saw it. The tree, the one they fell asleep under many moons ago. Little did she know history would repeat itself tonight.

"Loki isn’t that the tree we slept under?" Mia questioned. Loki studded it for a moment he took a step closer with Mia following his every step.  
"Why yes it is should we sit under?" Loki said with a grin.

"it would only be proper the tree has probably missed us" Mia joked.

hey both made themselves comfortable under the branches of the old tree. As the night grew colder they found themselves moving closer to each other. Loki didn’t mind the cold he did not feel it, he didn’t want Mia to suffer from it. He pulled her closer to him, Mia didn’t resists she loved his touch.

Loki summand a cape and wrapped it around them. Mia thanked him and ran her hands around his as for searching for more warmth. This continued for a while every few minutes Mia would curled closer into Loki's chest. Loki in return tightened his grip around her it was if he was afraid she would slip from his fingers.

After a while they fell silent the only thing that was heard was the sounds of the animals living on the palace grounds, crickets, frogs ,owls even a wolf. But the loudest sound was their heartbeats their hearts beating almost in union as if it was one.

Loki felt Mia's chest rise and fall as she inhaled the cools night air later he learned that she was smelling him and not the night. Mia felt Loki's warm breath on her neck. They were both at peace, relaxed, warm and loved by each other.

Loki didn’t think about what he did next it was as if his body had a mind of its own. He gently turned Mia around making sure she was still under the covers of his cape. They stared at each other's eyes for what seemed like eternity each marveling each other's facial features with nothing but the moon as their source of lighting. It shaded their faces in a way the sun never could, bringing out Loki's sharp cheek bones and Mia's perfectly round nose. Mia's golden eyes in perfect contrast with the silver light of the moon. 

 

In a moment that could only be described as madness at the time Mia lean into Loki bringing his lips to hers.

 

Both of them stopped thinking their mines blank with passion, Loki brought his hands to Mia's small waist straddling her around himself. Loki felt smooth fingers in his hair stroking his head tangling in the long strands of his inky hair. Mia has a sudden urge to feel his skin she brought her arms to his cheeks next, she felt his perfect smooth skin against hers. Her thumbs trailed across his strong cheek bones and down his jaw reaching his neck and back to his hair. 

They kissed for what seemed like hours both enjoying the touch smell heat love.

At last Loki let Mia go. Mia's eyes stared at him lovingly her golden eyes bringing warmness to his heart. He set her body next to his and wrapped his arms around her. They both closed their eyes falling asleep minutes later. Their minds clear of thoughts and worries. 

Both not knowing what the next day has installed for them.

It was early morning the sun just barley painting the sky blue painted the sky. Both slowly woke to the screaming of the guards.  
"We found them your majesty" one of the guards declared.

Loki opened his eyes to see a swarm of guards coming their way. He gently touched Mia's shoulder in hopes of waking her up without startling her. Mia's golden eyes flashed open, her hair was a mess going in all directions, yet Loki thought her even more beautiful than ever. Mia quickly stood up with a worried look on her face trying to remember last night's events. 

"No" she whispered in realization. She took a step back from Loki who was still leaning on the tree, she frantically tried smoothing her hair and straightening her dress. But it was too late the guards have already gathered around them.

Loki stood up trying to calm Mia but Mia wouldn’t listen. She knew how this looked, both of them spending the night together found in each other's arms tangled hair and wrinkled clothes. 

Just as Mia thought it couldn't get worse she heard a familiar voice.  
"Thank the Allfather that you're safe" She turned around to see Frigga rushing over to them. "We all thought something happened to you." The queen sighed in relief as she hugged Mia and her youngest son.

"Well mother we were perfectly safe" Loki snarled at his mother.

Frigga already familiar with her son's anger didn’t react to his remark. "Sigyn went looking for you late at night after you didn’t show at her chambers, after checking with Thor and Sif they told her you were last seen with Mia my so" Frigga explained to her son.

Frigga closed the distance between herself and Mia she took her hands in hers and looked into Mia's eyes. " By that time Ida had heard of your disappearance and alerted the guards as well as your mother and father, I tried reasoning with them explain you must have gone to the forest or a village nearby but they wouldn’t listen, they are waiting for you in your room my child, I think it's best if you go and see them now "

Mia's body tensed immediately. She started thinking about the consequence that might arise and the trouble she was in. She stole a quick glance at Loki their eyes locked with each other for a moment she could see the guilt in his eyes. He didn’t look as relaxed as before. His posture stiffened, his forehead had a thin line between his brows, he smoothed his hair with one hand and with the other adjusted his crooked armor plate.

In mere seconds he looked put together as if he didn’t train vigorously the day before without a change of clothes, kissed a girl lustfully for hours and eventually slept under a tree for the night. Sadly Mia looked like she did that and worst.

"I'll come with you to explain" Loki stated reassuringly, as he took on of Mia's hands rubbing his thumb on the back of her hand 

"My son I think you have other matters to take care of, Sigyn and Thor are waiting for you" Frigga added. She glared at Loki as if signaling it wasn’t an option to go with Mia.  
Loki didn’t care about Thor or Sigyn defiantly not about his mother's silent warning. He cared about Mia and Mia only. He wanted to make sure that she wouldn’t have to face repercussions because of his mistakes. "No they will have to wait I have more urgent maters to tend ". Loki muttered. He tightened his grip on Mia's arm. He wouldn't leave her alone.

"Loki it's fine" Mia protested 

"No and I'm not going to discuses this any further I need to explain the situation". Loki cited.

Loki took Mia by the arm and led her through the sea of guards. He didn’t listen to his mother calling warnings behind them. Mia was rather quit she found Loki's presence reassuring and calming.  
They got to Mia's chambers. Loki stopped outside the door his hand left Mia's side. Mia felt the stress creeping in without his touch. Loki took a deep breath and turned to face Mia.

"I apologies for my outburst before, if you wish to go alone I will leave you." Loki admitted  
"No" Mia whispered. She lowered her head as if trying to collect her thoughts.

 

"I want you to come with me" She added her voice barely heard. "Give me a moment to collect myself" She added her voice stronger than before.  
Mia closed her eyes and focused she's going to try to use an illusion. She felt the magic in her abdomen spreading to her body. As she opened her eyes she caught Loki smirking from the corner of her eye. 

"Stop it I couldn’t meet them looking like that" She emphasized. Loki nodded in agreement but stayed silent.  
Mia reached out for the door Handle, the door opened as they both stepped into the room they saw Ida and Mia's Mother Eden, sitting on the blue couch talking peacefully. For a moment Mia thought everything was going to be fine, But that thought was short lived. As she closed the door both of the women noticed her. 

Her mother stood up and quickly made her way towards her "What were you thinking Mia?" Her mother screamed. "You know what people think of him! Strolling around and with him will bring nothing but shame to our family." Eden charged.

She took Mia by her shoulders and started violently shacking her Mia was still shocked from her mothers outburst normally her mother doesn't pay any attention to her.  
"Have you gone mad?" Eden raised her hand intended on slapping her daughter but Mia blocked her mother's hand before if reached her face. 

"Enough mother don’t embarrass ourselves in front of the prince". Mia hissed, she knew her mother cared deeply for status and having one of her fits next to the prince won't help this situation . 

Her mother stopped in her tracks as she saw the young prince stepping into the room.  
"My lady I must insist that you unhanded your daughter at once as I'm sure she is more than capable with defending herself I won't hesitate to help her and that won't end nicely" Loki sneered.

Eden let free of her daughter as she stepped a few steps back and curtsied. "My prince I am sorry for upsetting you, I was simply caring for my daughter's well-being" she trembled.

 

Loki stepped forward and wrapped a hand around Mia's small waist. "As much as I admire your motherly instincts I don’t think hitting your daughter is in her well-being. He snapped at Eden.

"I am terribly sorry your grace my emotions got the best of me it will not happen again" Eden stuttered not being able to look at Loki out of shame.  
"I doubt that, but I came here to stat that I have not taken you daughter's virtue" Loki spoke still looking at Eden with a piercing gaze.

"We never suspected that you did my prince" Ida stated calmly trying to avoid an even more tense conversation. Ida then set her gaze at Mia encouraging her to say something. Mia nodded to her sister and removed Loki's hand from her waist.

"Thank you my prince for escorting me to my chambers, I thank you for your time but this is a family matter and urgently needed to be discussed." Mia spoke with all the confidence she could summon. She knew Loki wouldn’t leave without knowing everything is settled so she snuck a nod of reassurance as she caught his gaze.

"Let me walk you out your grace" Mia insisted. Loki didn’t resist even though he didn’t wish to leave Mia with her mother. As they both started walking to the door "I will be fine Loki don’t worry" Mia's voice barely above a whisper trying to convince him to leave.

"If you need me call for me I will arrive instantly" Loki reassured her. When he was out of the door he gave Mia a farewell kiss on her cheek taking in her sweet scent for the last time.  
"I promise Loki but it won't be necessary Ida and I can control the situation". Mia added she smiled one of the most beautiful smiles Loki has ever seen hear teeth were snow white making her completion even more appalling to the dark prince. 

Mia took a step back to close the door "Farewell my prince". She stated loudly in order for her mother and sister to hear her. Loki didn’t have time to respond for the door closed quickly he was left in the hallway alone but this time he didn’t welcome the isolation he was used to.

Loki made his way to his chambers to ready himself for the day. As he opened the heavy dark door he quickly understood someone was present. He went to his bedroom and on his bed laid a naked figure wrapped with nothing but green sheets.

 

"My love, you have returned to me" Sigyn teased. She was sprawled on the bed, her red hair decorating the pillows she laid on. Sigyn rose and sat on the bed the sheets sled off of , no longer covering her porcelain skin. Loki's emerald eyes darted to her perfectly rounded breasts Sigyn smirked when she felt his gaze on her. Sigyn knew her lover at least physically so displaying herself like this was very common in their "relationship" at least that's what the courts gossips referred to it. 

"Well why won't you join me I missed you terribly last night, I was so worried I called the guards" Sigyn whined. Loki leaned on the doorframe examining the women on his bed with a burning passion. The morning sun from his open window slid of her red hair it gave it the appearance of flames hovering over her head like a crown. But he couldn’t ignore the fact that she is the reason for Mia's suffering and pain right now he was furious. But Loki isn’t the one to share feelings and so didn’t move closer to Sigyn nor did he stop eyeing her body. 

Sigyn could see that her lover isn’t reacting so she decided to take the lead. She made her way from the bed to Loki her full body on display. She slid her hands around Loki's neck gazing into his eyes, pulling him closer so her skin was rubbing agents the metal of his armor. She could smell the sweat, sleep and the scent of another women she assumed Mia on him. Sigyn kissed the crook of his neck then his jaw slowly making her way to his mouth. She put her lips on his and tried getting a reaction from the stubborn man standing in front of her. 

Loki opened his mouth and let her kiss him after a while it simply kissing begang to bore him. He depend the kiss bringing his tongue into Sigyn's mouth dominating her once again. Sigyn bit his lip and drew blood.

"Feisty today aren't we?" Loki chuckled. Sigyn hands moved down his body looking for the metal bindings of his armor trying to unhook them.  
"No need darling" and in a wave of a hand Loki's armor disappeared leaving them both naked.

"Such lovely tricks from the god of mischievous" Sigyn growled. Sigyn lifted herself wrapping her long legs around Loki's hips grinding agents his pelvic bone. Loki held Sigyn tightly pushing her into the wall. Sigyn put one of her legs down in order to give Loki better accesses to her. Loki then shoved his hard cock inside of her. They both moaned in pleaser enjoying the heat and touch. Loki brought one of his hands to Sigyn's clit rubbing it vigorously; as he thrust deeper and deeper into her he felt her teeth on his neck bittering yet again.

Just before Sigyn reached her edge Loki stopped. He pulled out of her and set her down. "Leave" He stated coldly.

What?" Sigyn still confused and angry from the lack of pleaser barked at him. Her fire like hair messy no longer looked like a crown made of flames but an untamed forest fire.  
"You will not fuck me and get rid of me like a toy" She screamed at him. 

"I will do whatever I want love" Loki said soothingly "conseder this as your punishment a royal brat like you was never properly punished" he helped Sigyn up as she was still in a high blinded by lust. As he stood before her he pinched her already hard nipped. She squeaked in pain but Loki didn’t let go until he saw the pain in her blue eyes become truly unbearable and tears glistering in her eyes, and so he let go, but his arm still wrapped tightly around her.

Loki lowered himself and whispered in her ear "I told you I not to interrupt me with Mia, you never listen caring only about yourself worthless bitch". He let go of her and she fell to the floor. 

"Go I won't repeat myself again" Loki grunted. 

"Of course my prince as you wish I'll see you in the great hall for diner" Sigyn knew her place, as long Loki stayed by her side raising her statues she didn’t care how he treated her behind closed doors. Mia could never be with Loki she was naïve and very young, she was barely conceded royalty. She stood up and gave Loki a kiss on the Lips dressing herself and leaving the princes chambers.

Loki was left alone only his thoughts to keep him company but he wanted more than that not that he would be willing to admit it but he wanted someone other than his thoughts. He wanted Mia


	3. How can you place such big sorrows in it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I asked him for it.  
> For the blood, for the rust,  
> for the sin.  
> I didn’t want the pearls other girls talked about,  
> or the fine marble of palaces,  
> or even the roses in the mouth of servants.  
> I wanted pomegranates—  
> I wanted darkness,  
> I wanted him.  
> So I grabbed my king and ran away  
> to a land of death,  
> where I reigned and people whispered  
> that I’d been dragged.  
> I’ll tell you I’ve changed. I’ll tell you,  
> the red on my lips isn’t wine.  
> I hope you’ve heard of horns,  
> but that isn’t half of it. Out of an entire kingdom  
> he kneels only to me,  
> calls me Queen, calls me Mercy.  
> Mama, Mama, I hope you get this.  
> Know the bed is warm and our hearts are cold,  
> know never have I been better  
> than when I am here.  
> Do not send flowers,  
> we’ll throw them in the river.  
> ‘Flowers are for the dead’, ‘least that’s what  
> the mortals say.  
> I’ll come back when he bores me,  
> but Mama,  
> not today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy sorry it took so long! If you have any request feel free to comment!

Mia stood in front of her mother and sister clearly her mother clearly enraged and her sister with a neutral expression on her face.

"You daft girl I gave you freedom with the promise that you'll behave yourself, it was a mistake bringing you here you don’t have a will strong as your sister to avoid the temptations of court life". Eden charged.

"Mother I promise you nothing happened Loki confirmed it" Mia stated confidently she couldn’t lose this battle with her mother she couldn’t go home she had nothing to look for there. 

"How dare you call a member of the royal family by name you aren’t acquainted with any of them! And the young prince nonetheless it’s if you want to be considered his whore like his lover Sigyn" Eden spat bitterly. Ida put a gentle hand on her mother's shoulder.

"Mother I trust Mia she would never have been so careless if she knew the prince's reputation they were friends for so long she doesn't understand he is trying to bed her" Ida remarked.

Mia was furious how dare they accuse Loki of such a thing? And is this what they think of her a cheap slut willingly jumping to bed with any man possessing a title and smile. But she knew she must keep her wits, she couldn't afford to go home. Mia took a deep breath and tried to summon the calmest voice she could. "I am truly sorry mother I was blinded with excitement please forgive me it won't happen again". She looked into her mother's eyes pleading silently that her mother will brush of the incident.

Eden walked to her young daughter and pulled her into a warm motherly hug. "Mia my beautiful child, I am so happy to see you understood your mistake, But I am afraid that I must take you home with me this environment clearly isn’t suited for you my love" Eden cooed.

Mia couldn’t believe the words coming out of her mother's mouth she felt tears beginning to form in her eyes. 

"No mother I refuse to go home I must continue my studies I can't go back home I have nothing to do there except sit at banquets and play dresses up. I read all the books and studied with every healer far and near, I can't further myself there, I would rather do anything else than to go back please mother let me stay" Mia cried her voice no longer strong but broken. 

"You spoiled little girl you should thank me for letting you study in the first place none of your other sisters have been given this opportunity" her mother sneered.  
"Let's not make any rash decision it's been a long night we can talk after we all rest" Ida said.

"No I have made my decisoin clear Mia you will pack your things we will return home tomorrow". Eden stated.

Mia didn’t know how to react she didn’t know what to do all she could manage to say to her mother were a few whimpers she couldn’t even understand herself she felt the tears stuck in her throat and a heavy feeling in her chest. Her lifelong dream is being taken away from her. She didn’t want to cry in front of her mother, so Mia excused herself and ran out the door into the hallway and out of the palace.

Mia ran until her lunges burned her face was wet from sweat and tears she finally collapsed under a big tree in the garden. She curled into a ball and started whispering calming spells. She closed her eyes and chanted them trying to collect herself she never was good with hiding her emotions, she always used an enchantment or elixir of some sort to keep herself calm and in control. She searched for her natural magic the easiest to use. She was blessed by the goddess with magic she could harness from herself, a soul attachment if you will. Mia called for it trying to grasp it but the shimmering golden substance inside of her slipped every time her mind caught ahold of it.

Mia cried in frustration punching the tree with her right hand. The instant her hand hit the hard stem she regretted her foolish decision. Sharp pain shot up her arm; it started pulsing through her body after the initial shot of pain hot, flaming, pulsing pain took its place. Mia hissed in pain fresh tears streaming down her cheeks. As she cradled her hand she felt a wet sticky substance she looked down her hand was a bloody mess staining her formerly white dress with a crimson hue. 

Her silent tears turned into ugly sobs, she sat under the tree all day long trying without any successes in calming herself and taking control of her slippery magic. The sky was no longer blue but painted with yellows and reds when Mia left her seat underneath the tree. Her hand no longer bleeding, but painfull to the touch. Mia tried to slowly move her wrist which turned out to be a foolish thing to do. The same pulsing pain took ahold of her arm. Mia closed her eyes in agony a small whimper escaped her lips trying to ignore the pain. Mia knew right away her wrist was broken she needed to find a stream river or lake to heal her wrist, she wound be able to walk back with an injury like this she would collapse from the pain.

Mia walked slowly listening to the sounds of nature trying to hear the gushing of a stream. It took a few minutes but finally she heard the calming sound of fresh water running down the stream. Mia hurried in the direction of the sound. She reached a beautiful pool of fresh, clear spring waters. As her entered the water the colorless water turned red as her crusted blood washed away from her hand and dress. Bathing herself and cleaning the blood Mia was finally calm enough to search for the waters source with her mind. Slowly she traced the water up the stream trying to find its connection with the earth. As her mind connected with the water she asked permission to use its essence to heal herself. A cool light feeling wrapped her body touching her mind as a sign of approval. In an instant the pain disappeared and her wrist was restored.

As she exited the corner of her mind she glanced at her surrounding. The tall trees hovering over the stream giving it company on lonely days, colorful flowers dressing the ground in the finest cloth known to man and to her surprise the golden prince his name matching the shades of the sky standing next to the stream with a look of dismay. As their gazes met Thor seamed to snap from the shock and hurried into the water.

"Mia are you well? what did you do with the water it was nothing like I've seen before" Thor's loud voice echoed through the woods. He held Mia by the arm and helped her out of the water. Mia leaned against his strong figure for support.

"Thank you" Mia said hoarsely trying to stable herself on the ground. "Haven't you ever seen water healing my prince?" Mia asked Thor.  
"Never when in battel the healers never have access to large bodies of water" Thor explained.

"I hope I didn’t startle you my prince I had a little incident with a tree before and I needed treat my wounds, why are you so far from the palace my prince?" Mia questioned.  
"Don't worry yourself takes much more than a simple spell to frighten me, " Thor praised himself with a prideful look on his face. As they walked towards Thor's horsehe explained to Mia the routine checks around the kingdom to see if the wards are in place and that it was his turn in the guard. 

"But please Mia I won't ask again, call me Thor we don’t have to be formal around each other know that we'll be seeing each other every day". Thor added after his explanation.

 

Mia couldn't keep a sob from escaping her lips. Thor quickly turned his attention from the road to the mesmerizing creature next to him marveling her beauty even through her sobs.

"What is it Mia? Are you still hurt?" Thor quickly examined her body looking for an opened wound but except for the stained dress it seemed as if she was perfectly well. That meant she had a problem that wasn’t in the body but in the heart of mind.

"Who hurt you Mia was it my brother after this morning I heard the guards talking and-" 

"No no it's not that your brother would never hurt me" she cut him off. "Its my mother after the incident this morning she insists I return with her home and stop my studies" Mia said flatly.

"Nonsense we have the best healers in all the nine realms right here in the palace, your talent would go to waste if you would study elsewhere" Thor stated he then turned Mia around so she would be facing him he put his big arms on her shoulders holding her still. His brilliant blue eyes met her golden ones just like the sky blue meeting gold in the end of the day as the sun leaves the earth to travel elsewhere.

"Ever since we were children you and Loki shared a friendship like no other, every letter you sent would put him in a good mood for a week, every time you would visit he abandoned his duties to be with you and know with the news of your arrival he couldn’t concentrate properly for weeks, he would never admit any of it but I know my brother and he knows me he cares for your friendship a great deal, you can't leave him" Thor's deep voice pleaded.

"I wish it were my decision to make but as long as I'm not married I can't stay without my family's permission, they pay for my studies and without a family blessing and funds I can't stay" Mia hissed.

"Mia what if you were to marry into another family that would give their blessing and fund your studies for as long as you wish would you stay" Thor Inquired.  
"Of course I would have, but who would want to marry the youngest daughter of a low nobility family, I'm a burden on my family and would continue to be one for any man who would ask for my hand" Mia confessed. 

"Mia I do not think of you as a burden but as a blessing". 

"Thank you Thor that is very kind of you to say" Mia blushed.

 

Thor then decided a decision that would change Mia's life forever but not entirely for his brother's wellbeing. No one could deny Mia's exceptional beauty her golden locks matching her eyes with a mix of amber; her gentle features could calm any raging storm. She carried herself in a way no woman ever could, the girl never thought of herself as above the servants or the common people a trait missing in today's nobility. Mia was kind, forgiving, and intelligent a perfect queen. 

Wedding her would alow her to stay by his brothers side making his brother finally happy to have a true friend Thor knew that and so he asked her the question that would alter the course of her life.

"Mia would you honor me by becoming my wife?" Thor said seriously.

A look of confession crossed Mia's face she tried to understand if the man before her was indeed insinuating that she should become his wife, and by default the queen of Asgard and the nine realms.

"Thor you must be feeling unwell such a proposition you can't be in a right mind please sit down I'll bring you fresh water from the stream" Mia quickly escaped from Thor's hands, yet before she succeeded making even one step she felt his strong hands on her waist spinning her and forcing her to stay next to him. Her gaze met his she could see his face clearly in dim light from the golden sun. He might be the most fearful warrior in all the nine realms defeating arms and surrendering cities. Yet in the light of the golden sun he seems so innocent, pure, beautiful. 

 

"Mia I am quite well, and my offer is sincere, you grew to be a magnificent women you and my brother share a bond I do not wish to see it break, once he heard of the news of your arrival he has been a better man happier calmer, every letter he has received from you made him blissful even though he would never admitted it was because of you, having you as my wife will assure your stay for now till the end of days" Thor chuckled his mouth now dressed with a smile and his eyes were distant as if remembering the old days.  
"So you think it's reasonable to give me the title of a queen just so I could stay by your brother's side don’t you think it’s a bit ridicules?" Mia questioned sarcastically.

Thor's expression changed instantly as if returning back to reality. "Dark times are ahed of us just as my father said, It would be smart for the royal family to not only be trained in battle but in the arts of healing, a helper of life instead of death in the wars to come. Mia you are an intelligent and strong women I would never have asked this of you without thinking that you are a proper fit as a queen. " Thor's grip around Mia tightened ,he brought her closer to him, their faces now inches from each other. 

"Mia you are free to do as you wish I will not fource this on you, but I must say that wish to see my brother happy and the nine realms safe, I think that you are the key for both of my wishes to come true." Thor's strong voice was now barely above a whisper.

Mia couldn't believe the words coming out of the prince's mouth. The golden son, god of thunder, the future king of Asgard asking her to wed him. A million thoughts raced across her mind Mia wasn’t a girl that thought things through she was impulsive to say the least. Yet now she knew she has to think.

'But what about the kiss?' was the first thought that came rushing in. 'It was a mistake it must have been he's with Lady Sigyn' a smooth voice entered her mind making its presence known.

'But he told you she means nothing didn’t he? You feel something for him other than that friendship do you not?' she assured herself.

'You can't be with Loki you simply can't. You must marry Thor study and help the people of Asgard'.

'You love Loki don’t lie to yourself you always have always will'.

'you must have to fight for Asgard, become a part of the royal family fight and help them win you don’t have a choice anymore' The voice roared in her mind. The next words Mia said were not her own, at least that’s she felt.

"Yes I will wed you Thor"

Thor's eyes widened with joy and the same smile that can conquer a women's heart returned to his face. Little did he know that the heart of the women in front of him could never be conquered, it belonged to one man only and he wasn’t him.

"Mia my future bride I am filled with joy with our union Asgard will prosper and rise to glory" Thor beamed.

He leaned over gently pressing his lips to Mia's and pulling away shortly after, he didn’t want to frighten Mia or make her uncomfortable their love will come with time.   
Mia smiled gently reassuring herself and him everything was fine. But she never felt more wrong it's Loki she should be kissing not his brother.  
'He is not for you, focus on your missions Mia'. The voice instructed.

Thor took Mia by her hand, he led her to his horse he helped her to stable herself on his back. Mia held the restrains of the horse so tightly that her knuckles whitened. She felt dirty violated by her own actions but how can it be? She didn’t want this but not a bone in her body tried to resist. She couldn't stop any of this.

Thor got on after her. As he wraped his strong hands around her Mia felt the breath she didn’t know she held leave her body. Slowly she started breathing in and out.  
"Is all well Mia?" Thor's worried voice reached her ears.

"Yes all is fine I am merely excited don’t worry yourself " She found herself answering.

"I feel the same way we will tell my father at once with our return to the palace" Thor announced with confidence.  
Mia could only nod as she hoped her reaction was sufficient.

As they rode the sun set and the sky darkened. The liquid light of the moon washed over Mia her eyes looking to the stars trying to read them she silently asked them for an explanation for what was in store for her.

It was a long ride. As they reached the stables Thor quickly lifted Mia from his horse, he set her down gently on the ground and handed his horse to one of the boys working at the moment.

He took her hand and brought it to his mouth kissing it delicately, running his fingers on the base of her arm.  
"Mia you will be a magnificent queen" He whispered.

"I hope that you are correct" She said softly.

Thor held Mia's hand as they made their way to the dining hall where the royal family would be having dinner at this time of day. With every step Mia made it felt like her legs needed to carry more, and more weight. Keeping up with the additional weight and her groom's big steps it was almost impossible for her to continue. Just as she thought she would collapse Thor stopped walking.  
They have arrived.

Thor gave her a sincere smile and she tried to do the same.

As Thor pushed the big dark door open she saw that Loki was among the dining tonight. Her heart stopped.  
"Father, Mother I have news!" Thor entered the room, Mia after him his hand still in hers.

Odin looked at his son with an amused face as if he already knew what his child was about to tell him.

"What is it my boy?" the Allfather questioned his child bringing his single eye to gaze at the couple before him.

"I have proposed to Lady Mia earlier today I was lucky enough that she agreed to become my bride!" Thor marveled   
The three people sitting in the dining hall had very deferent expressions Mia couldn’t quite read.  
The Allfather seemed amused as if this was an event he somehow foreseen.

The Allmother had a look of dismay smeared across her face she didn’t seem shocked yet her eyes told a deferent story.  
And then there was Loki. 

But he was the hardest to read. Because there was simply nothing to read his perfect face turned to stone his eyes blank. He was the first to speak.

"Well congratulation brother she will make a wonderful queen" His voice was cold as ice it send a shiver down Mia's back. Loki stood from his seat elegantly and strode towards the newly engaged couple. First he stood in front of his brother congratulating, hugging and complimenting him again in his excellent taste in women.

After their brief conversation he focused his attention on Mia gaze cold and empty. "Mia welcome to the family I can't wait for us to become brother and sister". Loki said dryly he leaned in to kiss Mia on the cheek.

His touch burned, itched yet at the same time froze her she couldn't stand it.

"Well I must excuse myself Lady Sigyn must be in my chambers and I mustn't keep her waiting not after last time" Loki said slyly. Thor put hus hand on Loki's shoulder with a big smile still present on his face.   
"Thank you brother for your support enjoy the night with your maiden" Thor laughed.

Loki left abruptly after shutting the door stronger than he would have liked but he was burning with rage he didn’t know he could feel he had to do something about it.  
Mia and Thor stayed with the Allfather and Allmother talking and making arrangements to the announce engagement. Mia was in a world of her own she wasn’t fully aware of her surroundings, her thoughts coming back to Loki.

Loki her beautiful dark prince, her heart ached for him. She wanted to feel his cold touch on her body, hear his smooth voice in the bedchambers; she wanted to engulf herself in his presence. Mia felt sick with the situation she was in. 

She almost didn’t feel The Allmothers hand on her thigh. And the worried look on her face.

"My child you are white as a sheet please let me take you to your chambers I'll let you rest." She said calmly . 

Mia nodded standing with the help of the Allmother and her groom, all was a blur until she reached her bedchambers she didn’t recognize the hallway the doors or the passages they took. The Allmothers voice didn’t sound clear it was as if she was speaking another language. 

"Mia my child, look at me now".

Mia felt as if the air was knocked out of her lunges, her mind suddenly cleared. She was in a room she has never seen before, the walls and floors were white, and the celling had a mesmerizing painting of the old gods some were playing others were talking peacefully the longer she looked the more she saw. The room had huge bookshelves full with colorful books some even had chains made from metal binding their covers.

"You have been enchanted Mia, someone wants to control the upcoming events to help Asgard through the dark times, he does not understand that you have a different role in this battel and it's not the one of a queen". The Allmother explained.

The Allmother stepped closer to Mia and held her arms.

"This room is safe not many no of its existence in the palace it was built by one of most powerful Queens in the nine realms many moons ago, you mustn't speak a word of anything I'm about to tell you". The queen warned.

"How can this be Frigga I never felt anything such as that magic before tonight it wasn’t dark is was strong I couldn't do anything not even resist." Mia panted.

The Allmother slid her hand to a hidden pocket in her dress, pulling out a silver chain "This will help you resist it's one of the most powerful protection charms in all the nine realms it was given to me as a wedding gift and now I shall pass it on to you".

"I wish not to offend you, but now that my mind is clear I do not wish to marry your son Frigga I am sorry I can't accept this". Mia's voice was barely above a whisper.

"You shouldn’t worry about any of that you will become a member of the royal family one way or another" The Allmother reassured her calmly slipping the chain to her neck and moving her golden hair to cover as much of the chain as possible.

"Now you must act as if you are still going to marry Thor for this to work, we don’t want anyone to suspect that you are still holding onto your free will, I will find you is trying to control you". The queen's face turned serious and her voice was now authoritative yet still comforting like a promise that everything will turn out well.  
"I will try my best I can promise you that". Mia convinced the Allmother and herself.

"Very good we will now walk out of this room I will escort you to your bedchambers we will speak tomorrow about the preparations for the wedding". The Allmother added.  
Both of the women exited the room masking their faces with false smiles and their voices chipper and calming talking to each other as if they had no care in the world.   
The Allmother delivered Mia safely to her chambers kissing her on the forehead like a mother would kiss a child after a nightmare to help him calm down.

Mia opened the door to her bedchambers, striping down from the dirty dress that stuck to her skin from the sweat, water and tears. It was dark only the soft moonlight barely illuminated the room. She made her way to the bathroom filling the tube with warm water soaking herself from head to toe. Washing away her thoughts, the warm water comforting her. After a while the water became cold and Mia bid goodbye to her formally warm paradise.

Mia took her time combing through her wet hair and later braiding it. She wrapped a big towel around her body, that was now beginning to feel sore from running miles upon miles.  
She stumbled into her bedchambers drowsy and ready for a long disserved night of sleep, her small hands still clutching the towel to her body keeping it as a source of warmth.

"Mia" a voice suddentlly filled the room, Mia knew who was the owner of that smoth velvety voice the one that could bring her to her knees with a simple command.

Loki

Mia turned around slowly; there he was sitting in his black and green armor playing with his dagger turning it on his long fingers with a perfect balance, a blank look on his face his green eyes reflecting the dim moonlight his hair apart of the darkness in the room.  
"Loki" was all Mia managed to say.

His fingers took aholed of the dagger he slid it carefully into his belt. Their gazes locked one with the other. Loki stood up, he was taller than Mia, she had to raise her head just to keep staring at his emerald eyes she couldn't stop it was mesmerizing.

As her friend stood inches away from her she couldn't help but to reach out and take his hand touching his long fingers feeling his skin on hers.  
Loki's eyes caught ahold of the chain around her neck; inspecting it he knew it was his mother's. Loki moved his hand towered the neck of the enchanting creature standing in front of him he could feel her chest rising and falling as his fingers traced her wet neck, taking the chain between his fingers he felt the strong power that it contained.   
"Why did my mother give this to you" he breathed.

Mia was silent remembering the Allmothers warning, looking into Loki's eyes with a pleading look as if she was begging him not to question it. But Loki was hurt, he was angry she couldn't reason with him even if she tried. He inspected her face and neck again trying to understand the magic surrounding her.   
He suddenly remembered the purpose of the chain how could he forget? It was a protection charm it was powerful one of a kind. Who was trying to hurt the woman he loves? Not that he would ever admit it.

"Who wants to hurt you Mia you must answer me I know this chain". His expression shifted from blank to full of worries. Mia's eyes widened, how could he have known she was suddenly aware that she was standing in a towel next to him while he was fully dressed made her nervous.

Loki sensed her body tense; he took a step back allowing her distance herself from him as well. Yet Mia stood in place she wanted him close. She needed to feel his skin, breath, hair, lips.

They stood silent in the dark room listening to each other's breaths.   
Finally Mia opened her mouth to speak "Frigga said-".

"I don’t care what my mother tried to tell you I need to know you is hurting you Mia" Loki hissed. He had to know what was threatening enough for his mother to give Mia such a strong protection spell. His mother wouldn’t tell him a thing so he had to get Mia to talk.

Mia as always had a hard time holding in her anger. All she wanted was to go to sleep after this draining day, she could barely stand yet she got pulled into a mess bigger than she could ever imagine. All she wanted was a friend to talk to yet her friend was nowhere to be seen. In his place was left a cold man that she didn’t wish to speak to or even be near.  
"Leave now Loki I'm tired" Mia growled. Her lush lips set in a straight line and her fists tightened around the towel. Mia closed her hoping the room was dark enough Loki couldn’t see her face. She didn’t want to cry with him here.

Suddenly her whole body shifted she was pushed into a wall. Strong hands pinning her, she couldn't even breathe properly her ribcage was pushed down by Loki's armor. Her head harshly hit the wall and was pounding. 

A tear slid down her cheek she tried wiping it from her face but Loki's grip was so tight she couldn’t move.

"Mia" Loki said into her ear. She could hear her heartbeat, her head was throbbing, but she didn’t cry she couldn't.

Loki leaned even closer his lips brushing against her ear sending shivers down her body. "Mia you have to tell me"  
"I said I can't Loki stop this madness" Mia tried to sound threatening but her voice was small and broken.

His grip around her became harsher and his breathes heaver. "I still care for you even though you chose Thor over me like every other silly girl, and this is how you repay me" His voice was shaking she tried to look into his eyes but he couldn’t meet her gaze.

"What? How could you even think that" her voice was filled with rage. She started thrashing hysterically at Loki's grip trying to escape.  
"I agreed to wed Thor for you so I could stay here and be with you! how could you think that I would willingly through myself into a life in court I did it for you, you son of a bitch!" She screamed at him. 

Loki's grip on Mia loosened after hearing her before he had time to comprehend her words he felt a sharp pain on his cheek, Mia slapped him with full force still holding back tears. 

"You idiot I couldn't stay here anymore because what happened last night, my mother would have had me shipped home!" she yelled at him. She was enraged at him she couldn't even think straight. She started punching and kicking Loki, he didn’t budge. Loki stood tall receiving every single kick and slap aimed at him. After Mia felt she couldn't hold herself anymore and that all the anger had left her body she stopped. 

Her eyes shining from tears she looked into Loki's beautiful eyes   
"Thor wanted me to stay here for your sake so he proposed I didn’t choose him I chose you" Mia uttered.  
Loki stared at Mia her cheeks wet and flushed, her full pink lips were trembling and her golden eyes were full of the pain and sadness that he caused.   
"Choose me again" Loki said.

Mia didn’t understand until she felt Loki's soft lips on hers. His tongue slowly slipped into her mouth. His hand made its way to the small of her back.   
Mia wanted to feel his skin so desperately; she brought her hand to the metal clasps of the armor trying to take them off. Loki chuckled at her failed attempts sending vibrations to her lips. with a flick of his wrist, he was in nothing but soft cotton pants.

Mia's hands roamed his torso. She touched his abdomen feeling the movements of his breaths as her hands trailed up to his chest basking in the warmth and touch. Mia then brought her hands to his strong shoulders touching his skin admiring the define muscles. If there was ever such a thing as perfection it was standing right before her.  
Loki broke the kiss only to place his mouth on her collarbone planting kisses and tasting the skin along her shoulder. As he reached the crook of her neck a small moan escaped from Mia's lips. Mia could feel Loki smiling as his lips sucked and licked every bare inch of her neck. A warmness Mia could not describe started gathering in her abdomen, her thighs started feeling sticky. She ached for Loki to touch her. 

As Loki pressed closer to Mia's body she could feel his erection pressing against her stomach. Mia brought her hips closer to him; slowly she started rubbing herself Loki's pants trying to satisfy the itch inside of her.

As her she came to drop the towel Loki caught it before she was exposed. She looked at the dark man in front of her with a confused look her face even more flushed than before and her lips big and swollen after being ravished thoroughly.

"Mia we shouldn’t" Loki admitted trying to control himself, he didn’t want her to regret anything in the morning  
"Why? I want to you aren't forcing this on me I'm fine, I'm fine" Mia breathed heavily clearly blinded by lust. 

"Mia let's slow down, not tonight my darling you aren’t thinking straight " Loki's hands securely wrapped the towel around her body, trying to calm her down.  
"Please Loki Please touch me I need you it felt so good I need more just a bit" Mia's eyes were opened wide pleading with him to let her feel him just a bit more. She was a virgin, Loki knew that as a fact. She wasn’t sexually active she would have told him. it was her first time touching a man like this, the first time she felt pleaser of this sorts. 

"Come my dove to bed I will help you feel better" Loki cooed in her ear. Setting her down on the bed he kissed her on the lips. 

"Stay still I'll make you feel better" He told her softly his voice soothing her even more.

Loki got of the bed Mia's eyes closely following his every move. He couldn't help but smile at her eagerness and innocence's. Loki knelt on the edge of the bed; His strong hands grabbed Mia's legs bringing her body towards him. When her center was close to his face he slowly lifted the towel that concealed her body marveling what was hiding underneath.  
"Tell me if you feel unconfutable I will stop immediately" He said in a low husky tone. All Mia could do was to nod in approval. Loki smirked from his reaction his eyes sparking with mischief.

He brought his mouth to her already soaked center fully aware Mia was watching him curiously. Her juices smelled like Valhalla itself. Loki brought his tongue to her clit slowly sucking and biting. The noises she was making were angelic and so pure. Loki sucked and licked her folds even sliding his tongue into her entrance that made her sore throat scream and cry out in pleaser like never before.

Slowly Mia felt like she was on fire she brought her hands to Loki's soft hair stroking and pulling it when she felt like she was going to explode.   
The coil in her stomach became tighter and tighter, until she couldn't hold it anymore. As it snapped a wave of pleaser flooded her trembling body.

She couldn't help but scream so loudly that she was sure that the entire palace heard her. Loki didn’t stop sucking her until she came down from her first orgasm fully satisfied.  
"Thank you" was all Mia could muster up for him forgetting all the anger and hurt she was fully happy with him next her. 

Loki left her side for a moment ignoring the protest noises coming from her. He brought her a nightgown from her wardrobe gently slipping her body out of the towel and into the dress. He sat next to her releasing her hair from the messy braid stroking it gently. Mia pulled him closer trying to bring him under the covers as best as she could.

For the second night in a row they both peacefully slept in each other's arms forgetfull and blissfully unaware.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!


	4. "Look"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You may not have loved him well,  
> but at least you loved him halfway whole.  
> Me? I would have kissed   
> the broken teeth from his mouth  
> and kept them all for myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter next one will be longer!

Mia awoke to her bed shifting; a significant amount of weight has lifted from the soft mattresses she was laying on. Mia's eyes fluttered opened scanning the dark room trying to take in her surroundings.

"Go back to sleep " Loki's voice broke the silence of the night precinct in the room. Mia's tired eyes searched the room landing on the dark figure next to her bed.

"Loki, where are you going?" Mia said hoarsely her voice weary from sleep.

"Unless you want last night's incident to repeat itself, I'm leaving" Loki said icily. Mia pushed herself from the bed, scrambling across the ruffled sheets catching Loki's hand in desperation.

"Loki stay I want us to speak". Mia pleaded with him.

"The future queen of Asgared unfaithful to her King, who would have thought?" Loki mocked.

"Stop it Loki it's not what it seems like and you know it stop being a child" Mia said her voice a bit louder than usual. Although the room was dark she could see the smirk on Loki's face with the expression of amusement.

"Look at you, choosing my brother like all of the other whores in the palace, yet inviting me to warm your bed at night you are no better than them". He spat the smirk on his face disappeared; He was filled with rage and hurt, although he did not show the latter. 

"You will not speak to me like that" Mia said trying to keep her calm.

"Forgive me I forgot that you are now a queen and it is considered treason to offend the queen" Loki snapped at her.

"You selfish bastard you can't think of anyone but yourself what would you have had me do? Would you have liked it if I returned home and be given to some sick lord or maybe I would have been marred to noble family confined to my chambers all day? Please my prince tell me what was I supposed to do?" Mia screamed at him, no longer calm, but hurt and shocked at her friend's words.

 

"You could have come to me" Loki said quietly. 

"And what would you have done Loki? You already have a courtship what position would you have had me take, your handmaiden? Or even better your mistress?" Mia ranted, Mia would have cried but she couldn’t do that, not now at least. She held into the little self-control that was still in her and looked into Loki's eye's while keeping hers dry.

"I wouldn’t have done that. We could have discussed it and made proper arrangements you never came to me but you ran to Thor". Loki hissed as he gritted his teeth clearly trying not to get as Mia.

"I didn’t run to him Loki but you never listen to me do you? He found me in the woods we talked Thor proposed so I would be able to stay for you! He wanted you to be happy but you are blind with rage you never seem to understand not everyone is against or trying to take you down I can't take it anymore Loki you are driving me mad I am trying to help you Loki because I lov- " Mia's screams ceased instantly she seemed to choke on her words as if she couldn’t complete her next breath, Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was a mess tangled around her head she was a disaster waiting to happen.

Loki looked at her for a moment scanning her, thinking of the things she said, he knew she wasn’t lying, he is the god of lies after all. He just wanted to hear her say the words he craved to hear. He would never admit he felt the same. He would never admit it.  
Sadly she will never admit it as well.

"Something is controlling me Loki I can't I I-" Mia's face turned red and her breathes became short and rushed she was choking. Her hands rushed to her neck trying to free herself from the invisible grip that was making it impossible to breath. Loki suddenly saw the change of color in Mia's face as well as her panicked expression.

Loki rushed to her side taking her head in his hands examining her neck trying to find the source of pain. Mia's face was no longer just red but was beginning to become blue. Just as Loki was about to call the healers he saw a small sigil on the side of her neck it was powerful. Never in his life has he seen magic like the one on Mia's neck. He knew it wasn’t her Magic it had a different feel.

 

Loki didn’t have time to remove it with a spell of his own it would take days to remove something like this completely. He could only remove the skin itself. A dagger appeared in his hand. He tried soothing Mia she was hysterical thrashing her body trying to break free from the magic keeping her from breathing.

Loki pushed her into the bed climbing on top of her locking her body underneath his, he put all of his body weight on her to keep her from moving, he needs to be precise for her to stay alive. He took ahold of her wrists with one of his hands positioning them above her head and with the other he held the dagger. Her face has an expression of pure horror, she didn’t understand what was happening if she had any air in her lungs she would have already screamed Loki thought to himself. 

"Mia you can't move now, my flower please stay still for me this will hurt but I have to do this forgive me". Loki said softly trying to calm her. Loki was skilled in anatomy he knew how to cut a man's throat in hundreds of ways. With the ability to make him suffer for hours choking on his own blood or swiftly and painless all depends on his mood that day. Yet he never cut anyone's throat with the purpose of them to live. That was Mia's expertise. 

He brought the dagger to Mia's neck; he started carving out the parts that had the sigil on them. He cut the skin deep enough to break the spell but not deep enough to kill her. The noise's Mia made were unhuman Loki couldn’t imagen the pain from the dagger mixed with the spell. Blood was gushing out of Mia's fresh wound filling the air with a metallic sent and staining the bed with a crimson color. 

As he cut the last piece of skin her chest suddenly rose trying to take as much air as her lungs allowed. 

The bed and the gods on it were drenched with blood. Mia still trying to catch her breath, she looked at Loki and moved her lips as if trying to speak but only whimpers came out.  
Loki dropped the dagger from his hand and lifted Mia to an embrace. Mia was freezing, her whole body shaking uncontrollably. Her breathes were short and shallow. Loki touched her neck to try and stop the bleeding, to his surprise there was no new blood coming out of the wound. Yet she still hissed in pain as his fingers made contact with the tender skin.

Loki held her until her breaths became stable. His hands griped her stomach holding her tight giving her a false sense of safety. Her head was resting on his chest as he tried to calm her down by slowly lowering her heartbeat to match his.

It was all quite, dead silent the only thing you could hear in that room was Mia's now heavy breaths.

"Mia" Loki's silky voice broke the silence. His hands started rubbing Mia's abdomen trying to get any response from her, Mia whimpered in response.  
"Let's get you cleaned up you can't stay like this, the water will help you" Loki said softly.

Loki raised Mia from the bed carrying her to the bath chambers he set her in the small tub gently removing her bloody nightgown without looking at her naked body he didn’t want to make her feel unconfutable, he needed to take care of her he wanted her to feel better.

As the water began to flow he washed the blood and sweat from her face with a wet cloth, moving his hands down her body avoiding as many sensitive arias as possible, moving with quick brushes around her breasts and barely touching her lower parts . Mia loved Loki's touch it was gentle and warm, it helped her return to her senses her mind became clear again.

When he finished washing her body he moved to her hair carefully clearing the blood and sweat returning her hair into its usual blond shade. He took a brush from the nearest shelf and slowly untangled the knotted strands of hair resting on Mia's head. 

"Thank you" Mia whispered her voice colliding with the sound of the water.

Loki did not respond. He continued to clean her until not a spot of blood was left on her soft golden skin. When he finished he helped her out of the tub bringing a large towel to cover her naked skin. Mia felt better and made her way back to her bed that was mysteriously clean and maid with new sheets. 

Loki pulled Mia to the window for the light of the nights moon could reach her neck. As he exposed her neck he could see that she was to his surprise almost fully healed, and the sigil was returning to her neck.

He stroke her wound softly trying to bring her comfort. Mia was trying to catch his gaze she wanted him to look her in the eye, talk to her, explain she wanted to hear his voice.  
Mia finally got her desire, his emerald eyes slowly made their way to her amber ones. Mia leaned closer to him seeking warmth and touch, Loki couldn’t resist even the slightest he brought his lips to hers and gently pressed them together. As Loki pulled away Mia whimpered in protest wanting to feel him even more. 

"You need to rest" Loki said softly.

Mia too tired to protest let him lead her to the bed. Mia couldn’t bring herself to put on the nightgown and so she got in under the covers naked as the day she was born. Loki tucked her small body under the comforter, and pulled her hair away from her face. 

"I'll return first thing in the morning my Mia I'll let you rest" He whispered into her ear as if was a secret even she wasn’t ment to hear 'his Mia'. 

"No" Mia said. She tried breaking free from the blankets but she was exhausted. She finally gave up and laid still.

"Please don’t leave me" she cried softly her eyes red and swollen from crying begging him to stay by her side.

Loki couldn’t stay the night if there would be even a trace of his presence here Mia's reputation would be tarnished for good. Yet he couldn't leave his Mia, he couldn’t leave her alone.

Loki made his way to the chair next to her vanity puling it closer to her bed. His eyes caught Mia's she Mia was trembling, tearing softly under the covers. He knew it wasn’t right yet he couldn’t help himself. 

He quickly striped himself from his dirty armor leaving only his cotton pants to cover his body. Loki raised the covers slightly and climbed into the bed with Mia. He took her small body into his. Her curves fitting perfectly with his own, leaving no space between them. 

Mia held tightly to his body her hands clutching his skin in panic trying to feed of the warmth. Loki held her close as she started to cry silently although her face was pressed to his chest he knew she was crying as is abdomen was wet from her tears. This girl made him feel things he never thought he could experience, true fear on one hand and with another pleaser and comfort that he couldn't imagen existed. 

He didn’t let go of her as she cried and whimpered she needed comfort and he was going to give it to her he had to she was his.

He stroke her hair, whispered false promises and sweet nothings until the sky no longer matched his hair color but hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi thanks for reading this its my first fanfic and English isnt my first language. If you didnt enjoy this chapter please comment what you would like me to change!


End file.
